This invention relates to a composite textile fabric, and more particularly, to a composite fabric comprising first and second fabric layers, in which the first fabric layer is made from a synthetic yarn, and the second fabric layer is blended with treated fibers having anti-microbial properties.
Most textile fabrics are likely to result in the substantial enclosure of moisture between the wearer's skin and undergarments or between the undergarments of the wearer and the outerwear. When moisture saturation takes place, excess moisture condenses and the body of the garment wearer is wetted, causing the wearer to begin to feel uncomfortable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,667, owned by Malden Mills Industries, Inc., describes a composite textile fabric with a first layer made of either polyester or nylon material, and a second layer having a substantial portion of a moisture absorbent material, such as cotton. U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,733, also owned by Malden Mills Industries, Inc., describes a composite textile fabric that includes an inner fabric layer made of a yarn comprising a plurality of fibers, primarily of polyester, which have been rendered hydrophilic, and an outer fabric layer made of a yarn comprising a plurality of fibers, primarily of polyester, which have also been rendered hydrophilic. For each of these patented textile fabrics, the two fabric layers are formed concurrently by knitting a plaited construction so that the layers are distinct and separate, yet integrated one with the other.
While the textile fabrics described in both of these Malden Mills patents are advantageous, they are less than desirable. In each of these textile materials, liquid sweat migrates from the inner layer to the outer layer. During migration, the oily mixture of lipids and proteins which is secreted by the wearer migrates along with the liquid sweat. As a result of the bacterial decomposition of these lipids and proteins, which are concentrated mainly in the outer layer of the textile fabric, body odor is often produced.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a textile fabric which facilitates water transport to promote evaporation and keep the wearer dry, but which also substantially eliminates the production of body odor.